This Means War!
by chalk and cheese and jam
Summary: Jenna,Kelly,the Sherriff and Carol Lockwood are at Jenna's house for a Founders Day Meeting. Damon was just there waiting for Stefan. Bored, he decides to have some fun. But what happens when a storm hits and the town is blacked out? JPOV DPOV..I think.


**Hey! This is chalk from chalk and cheese and jam!**

**So things you should know before this starts. I'm TEAM DAMON! This is my first vampire diaries fan fiction. I realised that there were none from the P.O.V of the characters so I gave it a go.(surprisingly hard!) **

**I haven't read the books- not because I don't want to but because the people I know who have read the books say that the TV show is terrible. (I just can't ruin it for myself so I'm waiting until the TV show is over before I read them.) ummmmmmmmmm...yeah. So, enjoy.**

JENPOV

I hate this time of the year. The Founders Day Celebrations where starting, and I was yet to get a moment to myself. I couldn't even get home from work without Kelly, Carol Lockwood or the Sherriff jumping into the back of my car so that we could have an 'emergency meeting._'_ (Today it was all three)So far though, I had been handling it quite well. I had only considered murder six times….but it _had_ only been two days.

I gritted my teeth and gripped the steering wheel harder as _another_ loud shouting match started between Carol Lockwood and Kelly Donovan, the first of who happened to be sitting right beside me.

It'll all be over soon, there is no need to crash the car, there is _no need_ to crash the car. Wow, these people_ really_ bring out the worst in me.

Sherriff Forbes caught my eye and sent me tortured glance, motioning for me to go faster. Don't need to be told twice.

I pressed my foot down on the accelerator a little bit more as we headed off to our next meeting...at my house.

*some time later*

"Jenna, you know it feels like I haven't been to your house in ages!" Carol Lockwood stated as we all got out of the car in front of my house.

"There's a reason," I murmured under my breath to Kelly and the Sherriff, Carol was already halfway up the driveway.

"It does, doesn't it?" I called up to Carol Lockwood, who was still oblivious to my quiet remark and was now silently examining the door. "Well, the sooner we get inside the sooner we can get started," I said. _And finished_ I added to myself.

The rest of us quickly made our way up the driveway towards the house and I let them all in- only to be met with the sound of gunshots and the odd bout of screaming…. Jeremy.

"Jenna! What is that racket?" Carol yelled as the sound hit us. This won't be good.

"Jeremy must be playing some video game; I'll go get him to turn it down!" Stupid Jeremy! Carol thinks badly enough of my parenting skills without adding on that I let him play violent games.

I walked through the house towards the source of the noise, thankful for the short break from my…friends. As I walked into the living I was met with the sight of two heads- or the back of them anyway.

Ignoring his friend I turned to Jeremy. "Jeremy!" I called trying to get his attention over the noise. Nothing. I knew that that ipod of his was ruining his ears. "Jeremy!" I tried again.

"Hmmmmmm…?" He said, not really seeming that interested.

"Will you turn that down a bit?"

"What?"

"Will you the game down? We can't hear ourselves think!"

"Oh, right!" He said as he picked up the remote and turned it down. "If it was bugging you so much you should have asked me to turn it down earlier."

Earlier? "Jeremy, you do realise I've been at work all day, don't you?"

"Ehhhhhhh... Yeah." He said, obviously lying. Another way to prove myself to be a great guardian, no one notices when I'm gone.

Ignoring this I continued. "Can you try to keep the volume down?"

"Sure."

Good, now I can stop being annoying responsible adult.

It was only then that I remembered that our exchange had an audience. Not wanting to scare away one of Jeremy's few friends I immediately put a smile on my face.

"So Jeremy, who's your frie..." The question died in my throat as his 'friend' stood up and turned round, so that I was now looking straight into the smiling face of Damon Salvatore.

I ummmm, right, so, a, ummmm, yeah, okay, wow.

**Okay. So that's it so far. I do have more written but my friend wants me to post something tonight so that just seemed like a good place to stop. **

**Tell me what you think!**

**I've heard that Damon likes reviewers the best! :)**


End file.
